Invasion of Britain
The Invasion of Britain is the third major battle in the 2010 Yarphese War and the largest to date. The Grand Yarphese Republic and the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland are currently engaged in combat in the British county of Wales. Pre-Invasion After the successful capture of the Falkland Islands from the British, the Vietnamese Liberation Army continued its sweeping assault on the United Kingdom. An estimated half of Yarphese forces remaining in the Falkland Islands were redeployed, in addition with reinforcements from the mainland, to the North Atlantic Ocean. On February 3, 2010, Yarphese forces landed in Cardiff, Wales and began asserting territorial control. Her Majesty's armed forces, most of which were currently deployed in the Falklands were caught off guard, which led to massive expansion of Yarphese control. Yarphei-occupied territory The Vietnamese Liberation Army landed at Cardiff, and despite heavy resistance by Cascadian droids and Her Majesty's Army, have been rapidly expanding Yarphese control. Analysts can not predict at this time Yarphese goals. Weather control stations are being set up by VLA Engineering Crops dotted across the south of Wales. Weather changes experienced in this region include high temperatures of up to 18 degrees Celsius and high humidity, near impossible in Britain during the winter months, but normal year-round in tropical Yarphei. In response, Cascadia flew dehumidifiers over occupied Wales, which greatly reduced the humidity, but the temperature only fell slightly to about 16 Celsius. Cascadian researcher are reported to have trying to find an aerial coolant. In addition, Cascadian bombers are bombing all uncovered weather control stations. As of February 4, Yarphese troops have been reported near the Wales-England border, but those reports are unconfirmed as of this time. Meanwhile, Yarphei has begun conducting rocket raids of London and Birmingham on a regular basis. Foreign Intervention Allied States Upon the invasion of the British Islands, the Allied States of America reacted extremely negatively and dispatched the Allied States Second Fleet, under command of Admiral Trevor Mckenzie. The fleet set sail on February 3, late at night. The Second Fleet is expected to arrive in Wales late on February 4. Cascadia Almost immediately after the Cascadians were notified of the attack, 40,000 out of 200,000 total droids immediately began combat against the Yarphese troops (the droids were waiting in Britain for an attack), as more droids arrive. Meanwhile, 80,000 droids remain in the Falklands with the Cascadian navy as they continue to prevent the Yarphese from leaving. Union of Everett Immediately after hearing of Yarphei's invasion of the United Kingdom, the Union of Everett declared war on Yarphei and deployed the EVS Freedom carrier battle group and five Massachusetts-class Battleship battle groups to the UK. The first wave of Everetti attacks are expected by morning GMT time. Timeline of Events Events in grey have occurred in secret. February 3 *The EVS Liberty carrier battle group arrives in Chennai, India while the EVS Equality group arrives in Darwin, Australia. *Vietnamese Liberation Army homeland contingent begins sea patrols of Yarphese marine borders to search for possible hostile activity. *The East Asian Federation armed forces begin a series of military drills off the coast of Honshu designed to simulate foreign invasion. *A massive Yarphese fleet, masked partially by their artificial storm, drops anchor in the Bristol Channel. Amphibious craft begin landings in Cardiff, commencing their Invasion of Britain. **The Allied States of America announces its declaration of war against the Yarphese, and announces its trading embargo on the GYR, starting with oil. **The carriers, ASO Fortis, ASO New America, several transport vessels, and their escorts, depart from Fortis Naval Base and begin their journey to Wales. **The Union of Everett declares war on Yarphei. The Everetti government switches to Code RED Alert 3 and evacuates to its war time centers. Because of the size of Yarphei's military, Everett activates its full 750,000 troops and 3.5 million droid forces and activates the Homeland Defense System, giving law enforcement, federal agencies and civilian militia military powers in the event of invasion. ***The Massachusetts-class battle fleets deploy toward the UK and some to Chennai, India. February 4 *Iraqistan declares war on Yarphei. *A series of protests are scheduled to break out in the Union of Everett and globally, unrelated to each other. 4chanistan supporters from around the world, known as Anons, part of the Chanology Movement prepare to protest against the Allied States support of Iran, meanwhile, Vietnam War veterans prepare protests against the VLA's invasions. *At 9:00AM GMT, Everetti YF22A Raptor stealth fighters and YF09 Predators commense air strikes against the Yarphese fleet in the UK. The Planetary Defense System opens fire on the larger ships, disabling or sinking several. A second wave of PDS attacks are launched against Tran Chup-yar City, warning shots, striking near government buildings. Air force raids and air strikes within Wales and against naval positions will continue throughout the day. *The East Asian Federation vehemently protests the use of the Planetary Defense System on Tranh Chup-yar City, citing the large number of Federation citizens working in Yarphei. **Everetti President recommends the EAF should remove its citizens from Yarphei "because we're comin' in." *The Allied States Second Fleet arrives off the coast of Wales and begins to help the British fortify positions. *In response to Yarphei's commensement of rocket attacks against London, Everett airlifts several Mobile SDI vehicles from Iraqistan to aid in shooting down rockets and missiles. The PDS system continues attacks on Yarphese naval ships and Predator fighter-bombers begin bombing Yarphese ground troops near the England/Wales border. **A second PDS warning shot is fired on Tran Chupyar's palace, destroying the rear end of the structure. *Mobile SDI vehicles arrive in London and station themselves to shoot down rocket and missile attacks. The first waves of HADv2 droids are deployed into the England/Wales border totalling 75,000. **PADv1 droids in Britain immediately respond to the attack and aid the HADv2 droids in the attack. Meanwhile space capable fighters bomb the Yarphese fleet from above. About 50,000 droids are deployed. *SADv1 droids have been sent to the Yarphese mainland to invade Tran Chup-yar City once in disarray from an attack. Currently the droids are attempting to kill VLA soldiers. February 5 *At 1:35PM GMT, another 25,000 HADv2 droids arrive, deploying into London. Everetti air force continues to pound Yarphese positions in Wales, forcing retreat from the England/Wales border. New waves of air strikes in Cardiff cause disruption in Yarphese ground operations. By late nightfall, the Everetti Massachusetts-class battleship forces are expected to arrive along with the EVS Freedom aircraft carrier. *At approximately 8:00 p.m. GMT, 9,543 West African troops arrive in Angelsey to aid the United Kingdom. *The third to last weather control station has been announced destroyed as RC Thunder-02 bombers scramble to search for the last two. Dehumidifiers are prepared for launch over Wales once the last two are destroyed. After this, the Yarphese soldiers with need more clothing for the colder weather, hopefully driving them out of Wales. *20,000 more PADv1 Cascadian droids head into the fray and attempt to capture cities around Cardiff. *Yarphese troops receive shipments of new supplies, including HMI EMP anti-droid rifles. *The VLA continues to assert territorial control over south Wales, the Falkland Islands, and the Chagos Islands, but appear to have stopped expanding for the moment, and begin focusing on holding and defending territory, with a prime goal of destroying as many droids as possible. *With the aid of United Kingdom experts, the PDS system opens fire on unauthorized cargo and supply ships in the Falkland and Wales war zones. *The EVS Freedom carrier battle group arrives in the Wales war zone. Two battleships have also arrived and have begun firing anti ship missiles at Yarphese ships. Air strikes against Yarphese naval ships have intensified with the deployment of Freedom-Squadron F-35 Lightning naval fighters, dropping air-to-surface missiles and bombs. Everetti navy craft establish a barrier, sealing in the Bristol Channel. The French Navy joins Everetti and ASA forces in the channel region. *French, Dutch, German and Belgian NATO troops land in southern England after crossing the English Channel and join with British forces, heading north to establish a base of operations in Bristol. Category:Wars Category:Future World